The Only Salvation
by WhereBrokenHeartsLie
Summary: "I'm going blind, but one thing's clear...Death is the only salvation for me.." Sometimes, some people are beyond redemption. SasukexSakura, SasukexKarin


Title: The Only Salvation

Summary: "I'm going blind, but one thing's clear...Death is the only salvation for me.." Sometimes, some people are beyond redemption. SasukexSakura, SasukexKarin

Rating: M

Pairing: Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Saskura

Warning (s): Character death, angst, dark themes and sexually explicit material.

* * *

**Act One:**

Her blood feels warm on his skin. His hands barely tremble. His eyes are like intoxication and they look up to the evening sky with a relish that one would easily call sadism and with good reason, too- but...but what it's in those eyes is no sadist. Something far worse- something darker, something beyond recognition lingers within him like a chained beast; one that cannot be free (Can it?) . His cloak flitters about him nervously, as if scared of being consumed by his darkness. He smiles a red smile- her blood runs down the traces of his smile, falls away into oblivion. She lies in pieces around him, a leg- an arm- some hair. Pink, pink hair. Hair that glittered like rainbows in the sun- hair that stuck to her pale skin in the monsoons. Hair like the petals of the Cherry Blossom. A mouth- a face- dead eyes.

So familiar.

And yet- yet so strange (like a stranger.) .

He raises a hand to the sky as if paying tribute and perhaps he is paying tribute to the Heavens- to all its faithless Gods- to its sinful angels- to all its hypocrisy and its idiocy and to the beautiful Cherry Blossom they sent with their blessings. He has destroyed all of it- all their creation. He laughs then; a dark, manic laugh that shakes the very mountains out of their eternal slumber, their grumbles lost in the echoes of the mournful wind.

Everyone is mourning- mourning for her.

Damn her.

His kunai glints with her crimson blood- drips with the soft flesh of her face- is embroiled with her sweat and he recalls how her eyes had shone- so bright, so clear when he'd cut her throat open, had found her life and cut it right out of her chest, had taken her songbird voice and left it out for the Ravens. Her blood looks like rubies. And there- yes there, in the shadows (a part of them) stands the Other Woman. Her red hair fly out around her pale face, her glasses are cracked and splattered with blood and she looks lost (did she ever have a direction?). He wants to laugh at her too- at her obscenity- at her evident discomfort but he's too busy laughing for this 'loss'. He lowers his arm.

Get downs to his knees, then and bends his head over the head of the Woman he'd slaughtered. Her face is wisps of yesterday- her lips look like the girl she used to be (innocent.) and he presses his own, bloodied smile to hers.

The sky stops to inhale sharply, as if disgusted and the wind falters in its steadiness, roaming about the thin frame of the Other Woman in her glasses. _Karin, Karin, Karin,_ it whispers in her lover's voice and the woman seems to shake- ready to break.

For a moment, everything is perfect.

* * *

Act Two:

They find him bent over her body, holding her head in his large, complicated hands.

There are tears on his face.

But nobody understands; nobody understands him- especially not Naruto- no, Naruto screams like a tortured animal and runs him down with his accusing eyes. One moment, he stands in front of the two- baffled, perhaps or shocked beyond speech and the next...the next, he hits the man with the back of his hand. The blow hurts Uchiha Sasuke only for moments, his blood mixing with hers and drying so quickly that it forms a second layer upon his pale, pale skin. Naruto raises his arm and Tenten is there, pulling him back, shouting for help, crying from hapless eyes, struggling to keep her friend back- struggling to look- struggling with everything. Nobody sees the shadows.

Tsunade is called- Kakashi wants to hit the bastard and they have to get the ANBU guards out to hold back the anger- to contain the spark. He is taken, of course, like any other prisoner but he is a special prisoner just because she- she was a special girl (was she anything but lies?) and the Village watches him with their naked eyes as he's walked down to the Prison. Nobody says anything-they don't need to. Their eyes give away all of it. They look, they look and yet- yet they can't see. They can't understand.

How could they?

They tie him down to the floor, strip him of the cloak- of the kunai- of the blood and eventually with all their hits, all their whips, all their words- they strip him of the memory of her. Her touch; her skin; her voice; her beauty. In his dull, twisted mind, she becomes a memory he cannot remember.

The days pass and they drag in a prisoner he can't see because his eye is swollen and the other one refuses to open and the darkness behind his shut eyelids is terribly comforting. He claws at the cemented ground and someone kicks him and he hears a voice he thinks he recognizes. It doesn't matter- he focuses only on the fact that he can no longer recall. So he takes his mind back to the day he slaughtered and runs the memory through his head until it's burned into him. The prisoner is beaten- he hears the screams, the pleas and wants to laugh but half his teeth are gone and his tongue is slack with bites.

One day- one out of a thousand, he wakes to light and fire. His eye is healed- some Medic did it, no doubt and he can see. He doesn't rejoice. He tries to remember her exact words but her mouth is all jagged lines in his mind and he can't remember. He looks around. His nails are slick with cement. And there- Karin.

He breathes in her clean scent immediately. It makes him feel something- something is better than nothing, isn't it?

Her bruises are gone- her skin is like a sheet of paper. Her eyes are sharp, focused and her glasses are gone and he feels himself harden when he sees her breasts rise and fall with each of her tiny, shuddering breaths. She wants him too (it seems). She's wearing a black robe- a prisoner's robe, like him but her hair are shorn, cut unevenly and she looks at him with a look he can't understand.

"Karin," He says softly, as if she could save him (but she can't and she won't- she knows the consequences of that.)

Her legs feel broken but somehow- somehow, she gets to her feet because they didn't tie her and walks over to him, the sun glimmering through the window from behind her. He struggles to sit up- manages to do so swiftly and his heart thrums with selfish. She smiles and he's done in.

With a shackled hand, he takes a hold of her face and pulls her in for a harsh, cruel kiss that has her weak at the knees (the Blossom got no kisses.). She shifts to his lap swiftly, with easy practice and straddles him with her long legs, pushing her hips down so that their crotches press against one another's. He hardens instantly and bites down on her lower lip, making her moan his name in a way only she can. He growls angrily, hands shifting down to tug at her robe, pushing it way to find her naked beneath.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ he thinks.

And then she's grinding down onto him and he can't understand how it's got to this but he needs it and he needs it now so he pushes her down onto her back (she doesn't feel as good as _Sakura. Sakura..Sakura._) and pushes himself atop her. She fumbles with the clasp of his trousers and he pulls away the folds of her robe. This is the only way- only way to know- to remember. His calloused, killing fingers find her wet and push into her slick heat without remorse. She bucks, pushing herself down onto his fingers.

In moments, he pushes his hard, thick cock into her and somehow- somehow, it doesn't fit like it did (with Sakura. Cherry Blossom. Cherry Blossom. Petals.) but he pushes into her violently and she cries out his name (not like her.) and claws at his back and then he doesn't know where he begins or where she ends.

Naruto, on his rounds, finds them fucking on the floor.

* * *

**Act Three: **

_"I want to save you," _

_"No," He pushed her. "..you want to save who I was,"_

_"I want to save you, Sasuke...just you- no matter what you've become. No matter who you are..there's something of yesterday still left in you and I'm not letting that go.." _

"You're clinging to the past,"

_"I have to help you," _

_Is she crying?_

_Why is she crying? Why can- why can't she just stop?_

_"I am not blind. You're trying to do this because you let go of me before. You want to save yourself," He almost struck her. "...not me," _

_"Don't say that," But even she knew, she didn't mean it._

_"Just fuck me, already," He snapped instead._

_And so they did- only in her head, her twisted little head that he ripped off of her thin neck, it was love-making._

_..._

They take him down to the Cherry Blossom Tree.

The Village is there. And there in the fringes of the huge crowd, Tenten- Shikamaru, Nejii, Hinata...and yes, even Gaara. He smiles at Gaara- he smiles a sick, twisted smile and Gaara looks away, an old man already in his youth. Karin is with him, beside him- her fingers are sweaty but familiar and she clings to his hand like she would cling to hope (once, long back.) They walk him down the narrow aisle and it almost feels like a wedding- Karin should wear a red robe. She will make a good bride, he thinks distantly.

They don't put a hood over his face- they want him to know that this is the day. The sun greets him with a mocking smile and he smiles right back because smiles were always his forte, weren't they? (Were they?)

They pull out some scrolls and Karin looks at him and she seems to look different without her glasses. Naruto- yes, his best friend is there too. He's wearing a black robe and his eyes are drowning- he was always a drowning man. Sasuke smiles at him and Naruto looks like he could kill him.

Birds.

He sees birds flying.

And there she is- the Cherry Blossom, in a shining brown coffin, glimmering in white- all remains of her, anyway. Her head seems cleaner- her hair is brushed and pink and her lips (the ones he kissed so many times) are smooth, like unblemished silk. He longs for them. He looks at them and he longs and Karin's hand tightens around his.

They hit him around the head when he looks at the headless corpse with a smile.

The crowd cheers.

Naruto- yes, a kunai- and there's this sharp pain and he thinks, well this is it..

..now, he will have the Cherry Blossom in Death.

He will have her for **forever.**

* * *

A/N : Leave your reviews and you may get yourself a decent lemon next time.


End file.
